My Last Breath Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela tinha sido presa pelo seu maior pesadelo, mas ela tinha esperanças que ele veria salvala, ele iria levala longe de todo o mau


**My Last Breath.**

**Evanescence.**

Gina estava deitada em uma cela de aparência horripilante, tinha ratos e algemas para todos os lados, ela queria gritar pos ajuda, mas sabia que ninguém poderia ouvi-la a não ser os comensais que a prenderam ali.

Ela pensava em Harry, em tudo que eles passaram juntos, todos os planos que eles tinham, tudo estava se quebrando.

-Ainda pensando nele Virginia? –aquela voz que a aterrorizava todas as noites desde a câmara falou do lado de fora da cela.

-Você pode me afastar dele Tom... Mas ele sempre comigo aqui –ela aponta para o coração e ele ri.

-Você e patética –ele se vira e manda os comensais levarem ela para uma cela de vidro na sua sala, a cela impediria a conexão entre os dois, Gina abaixa a cabeça e chora, ela tinha morrido para Harry.

**Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
**-Parece que o seu heroi te esqeuceu Virginia... Por que você não se alia a mim? Você poderia se vingar do Potter... –

-NUNCA –Gina grita forte –EU NUNCA VOU ME ALIAR A VOCÊ PORQUE EU SEI QUE ELE AINDA ME AMA –

-Garota tola –Voldemort fala ríspido –Então viva ai sem ter certeza que ele ainda te espera –e a deixa presa na cela ainda gritando que ele a amava.

**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
**Se passou uma semana e Gina estava muito fraca, a única coisa que ainda a matinha viva era o amor que ela sabia que Harry sentia por ela, os comensais davam comida para ela, mas ela sabia que eles tinham colocado poções para controlá-la e ela não iria se render fácil.

-Do jeito que vai, esta pirralha vai morrer logo –Disse um comensal rindo.

-O que será um desperdício... Ela poderia animar um pouco a gente –Outro fala com a voz maliciosa.

-Você acha mesmo que o Lord iria deixar você tocar nela? Ela e um trunfo para ele... –os dois saem rindo deixando Gina com mais raiva daquela grupo.

**I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
**No dia segunte uma forte explosao aconteceu no lado de fora da mansao, Voldemort sorri para ela e fala.

-Parece que o seu namoradinho teve coragem de vir... Quantos será que ele trouxe para a gente matar? –Mas quando uma esfera mostra para Voldemort o que acontecia do lado de fora, ele se sentiu pela primeira vez com medo.

-Você vai se arrepender por ter provocado o meu Harry –Gina deu uma fraca risada, embora ela estivesse com medo do Harry que estava atacando os comensais com tanto ódio, ela estava feliz de ver ele de novo.

**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
**A porta explodiu e Harry grita.

-VOCÊ NÃO QUER BRINCAR TOM? NÃO ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA TANTO? ESTOU AQUI –Voldemort manda Nagini se envolver em Gina para caso ele tivesse que usá-la, mas assim que Harry vê Gina presa, ele desaparece e mata a cobra e volta para o seu lugar com Gina em seus braços.

-O que ele fez com você meu amor? –Gina sorri fracamente e fala.

-Não importa agora... Vá... –Gina sabia que a luta final não seria hoje, mas ela sabia que se Harry não deixasse a raiva que ele tinha sair, ele iria sofrer depois.

**Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
**Ela ficava vendo ele lutar de um modo impressionante, mas um comensal aparece e tenta matá-la, Harry some em chamas e aparece em sua frente recebendo a maldição nas costas, Gina arregala os olhos, mas ele ainda sorria para ela.

-Eu te amo Gina... –ele a beija e os dois somem em um flash de chamas.

**Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to back**

Gina acorda respirando fundo, ela estava sonhando que ainda estava na cela e Voldemort ria dela, ela olhou para todos os lados e se sente relaxar ao ver Harry a seu lado, ela não sabia como, mas ele tinha ampliado a cama e deitado ao seu lado, ela se aconchega mais em seu peito e fala um fraco.

-Obrigado meu amor... –Harry sorri fracamente e fala mentalmente.

-Sempre vou estar aqui para você meu amor, bons sonhos –e ficam ali dormindo juntos, sonhando com um lugar, onde eles dançavam juntos em um jardim todo florido, Gina nunca mais teve pesadelos com aquela cela e Voldemort.

**My Last Breath (tradução)**

**Evanescence.**

**Meu Último Suspiro**

Esperar para me amar  
Você sabe, eu não posso esperar muito  
tudo que eu procurei dizer foi que eu amo você e eu não estou arrependida   
você pode me escutar?  
Você pode me sentir em seus braços?

segurando meu último suspiro  
seguras, dentro de mim,  
estão todas as lembranças de você   
doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite

eu vou sentir falta do inverno  
um mundo de coisas frágeis  
olhe pra mim no bosque branco  
escondido num tronco de árvore (venha me encontrar)  
eu sei que você me ouve  
eu posso sentir o gosto das suas lágrimas  


**segurando meu último suspiro  
seguras dentro de mim   
estão todas as lembranças de você  
doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite**

fechando seus olhos para extinguir  
você reza para seus sonhos te trazerem aqui   
mas silenciosamente você anda e sabe da verdade  
ninguém está lá

diga boa noite  
não tenha medo  
ajudando-me, ajudando-me você enfraquece

Esta song vai para a minha maninha de coração que eu adoro demais... a Ana Paula Lopes... Te adoro demais maninha.. sempre te levo no coração... embora faz algum tempo que a gente não se fala.. vc sempre vai estar no meu coração linda... ate a proxima


End file.
